


Day 2: Exhibitionism with Werewolf! Kuroo Tetsurou

by MynameisKanrachan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Is it public when there's no other people around, Marking, Possessive Kuroo Tetsurou, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, Uncontrolled Ruts, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisKanrachan/pseuds/MynameisKanrachan
Summary: You and Kuroo go in his old childhood cabin, and you find out a secret he's long kept. Not that you love him any less, of course.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945870
Kudos: 133





	Day 2: Exhibitionism with Werewolf! Kuroo Tetsurou

**Author's Note:**

> this might be a little repetitive, I was having writer's block during the time i wrote this. I hopee everyone enjoys, though !!

-

"Is this where we're gonna have our honeymoon?"

Kuroo flirts, watching you open the cabin. "Jesus, Tetsu. We just got here." You laughed, stepping in. Kuroo drops all your bags down with a relieved sigh and shuts the door behind him. "I used to stay here when we have upcoming tournaments," he said.

"It's pretty cozy!" you say. "Mhmm!" Kuroo hugs you. "Now, c'mon. Let's go fix the bed." Kuroo says with a cheeky grin. "Really? The bed? We don't even have electricity yet," You said. Kuroo rolls his eyes and disappears to a corner. You hear something open, and probably a switch, then the lights come on. "Babe, we're not from the 50's. We got generators." Kuroo said.

"Yeah, yeah." You said, waving a hand. "I'll go get changed. Are we gonna make s'mores?" You ask Kuroo excitedly, and he chuckles, walking to you. "Of course, princess. Let me fix the hot water then the shower should be all set." he said, kissing your forehead before heading down to the basement.

He's been there multiple times, so there was nothing to worry about. After all, it's where they tortured and interrogated rival alphas who thought they could mess with Kuroo's pack.

Not that you knew, anyways.

-

"You done with your shower?"

Kuroo asked when he heard you step out of the bathroom. He didn't bother to look at you, being busy folding both of your clothes. "T-T-Tetsu..." You shivered, and your teeth chattered as the cold breeze around your body.

Kuroo immediately turns to you, seeing your body, only covered with a towel that was barely thick. "Oh, my poor baby," Kuroo says, grabbing his towel from his bag and immediately approaching you. You let out a shaky sigh when you felt the towel around your body, and Kuroo's heat. Kuroo pouts a little when he felt your body tremble.

"I got you," Kuroo says, kissing the top of your head. "Thank you, Tetsu," you stammered. Kuroo grabs his Nekoma jersey, and a pair of your thick sweatpants. "Go get dressed, baby. We can make s'mores and dinner," he smiles. "Did- Did you pack Popeye's?" You asked, and Kuroo nodded. "Of course. Anything for you, princess. Now go get dressed. I'll prepare the bonfire."

-

Despite the cold climate, Kuroo was covered in a thin layer of sweat as he gathered stumps of wood and cutting them in half with an axe. "Tetsu?" You called, and Kuroo wipes off the sweat from his temple and turns to you.

"I made hot chocolate-" You cut yourself, looking at Kuroo weirdly, seeing the glistening, sweaty body despite the freezing temperature. "How are you not cold?" You asked, and Kuroo laughs. "I'm used to it, babe," Kuroo said, dropping the axe and walking to you, and he takes a sip, and his eyes fall to your body. You looked so hot despite wearing thick layers of clothes. He takes a deep breath, and he takes a whiff of your scent.

_ so good. _

_ mine _

_ mine. _

**_ mine _ **

Kuroo blinks.

"Tetsu!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Can I bring the wood to the bonfire place?" You asked, setting down the mug on the porch. "Of course, baby." Kuroo says, putting his mug beside yours. "I'll go pick it up and-" You didn't wait for Kuroo's response as you walk past him and gathered all the pieces of wood. Kuroo only watches you, and you give him a smile as you walked past back him and to the fireplace.

-

It was night, and Kuroo had already showered and changed his clothes. The two of you sat on a log as an empty Popeye's box sat beside you, and you were holding metal sticks meant for making s'mores. "Thanks for bringing me here, Tetsu," you say, laying your head on his shoulder. "No problem, princess. I spent a lot of time here growing up. Learned a lot, too." Kuroo said.

"What did you do here? Were you with Kozume too?" You asked, and Kuroo nods. _This was where we found him, actually._ He wanted to say. "Yeah." Kuroo smiled. You only hum, before blowing on your s'mores and then eating it.

Kuroo eats his, too, and the two of you stayed quiet.

"Princess, you should see the stars," Kuroo says, looking up, only to be responded with silence. He looks at you, and you were sleeping soundly on his shoulder. You dropped your s'mores stick which fell in the Popeye's box, and he chuckles.

He holds your head before standing up and scooping you in his arms. You were still sleeping soundly, letting out a soft hum, and Kuroo felt calm at the sound of you breathing. He puts out the bonfire by kicking a nearby bucket filled with water, and as soon as the fire's light died down, he heads inside.

He smells your scent once again, this time not added with the aroma of hot chocolate or the flavored shampoo, but you. Just you. He sucks in a breath before putting you down on the bed. He clenches his fist, and his mind went through all sorts of different thoughts.

_ no no no this can't be _

_ she's so good _

_ no. tetsurou, your rut won't come by til next month. _

_ mate. F/N. _

_ gonna breed her. _

_ fill her with pups _

_ pups _

He rushes out the room, quietly shutting the door and heading outside. "No, Kuroo. This can't be happening. Fuck!" He paced out. More thoughts of you went in his head, and he growled. "She can't know. She can't-" Kuroo grunts. "I'm not going on a rut. I'm not." Kuroo said, pacing back and forth on the porch. Your scent lingered in his nose, and he groans. "No, no!" Kuroo punches a tree, and some birds flew away.

"Need to get away," Kuroo said, walking in the group of trees that he was oh so familiar with. He lets out an almost inhuman growl, and with little self control he had, he walks further from the cabin.

-

"Crap, I fell asleep again," you say, rubbing your eyes and getting up. The bed was cold and empty, and you pout. "Kuroo?" You called. No response. "Tetsu?" You called again, standing up and putting on your slippers. You grabbed a flashlight and went downstairs. The door was left open, and you open your flashlight.

"Tetsu!"

You called out.

Kuroo springs up, being pulled back to reality. He wipes off his drool, and he stands up. "Princess-!" Kuroo said with gritted teeth.

_ Stay back, princess. Please. _

"Tetsu!" You called out, shining the light on wherever. You saw his footprints, and you follow them. "Tetsu, let's go to bed!" you call, and you shine your light on Kuroo's figure, slouched and leaning on the tree for support.

"Kuroo, c'mon. What the hell are you-" "F/N, stay-! Fuuuck, stay back!" Kuroo growled, and he looks at you with such ferocity, and your brows furrow. "Are you okay?" You asked. "F/N, baby, listen to me-" Kuroo hissed. "Get away-! I don't wanna hurt you!" Kuroo said. "Then tell me what's wrong?!" You shouted.

"I'm going through a rut- Please, F/N!" Kuroo plead, falling to his knees, and groaning. His red sweater was soaked with sweat, and Kuroo was shaking.

"I-I'm not afraid, Tetsu," you said, and Kuroo looks at you. You drop your flashlight and open your arms. "I know you won't hurt me, Tetsu. I don't know what you're going through, but I know you need me," you say, and with that, your raven-haired boyfriend runs to you, trying his best to not use so much force on you, and your back hits a tree.

"Are you- Are you sure about this? I can't- Fuuuck, I can't stop once I start," Kuroo's cock twitches at your scent. "You don't have to stop, Tetsu," you cup his cheeks, and that alone was enough to send Kuroo to a frenzy. He leans in, pressing his lips against yours. His knee pushes your legs open, and you wrap it around his waist, your crotch against his painfully erect cock.

He pulls on your hair, kissing you aggressively. Your hands were on his shoulders, and Kuroo would let out occasional guttural sounds. He's never felt so hot in a rut before. God, even the mere thought of you squirming and writhing against his body has him on edge.

Your other hand snakes down his sweater and runs through his chest. Kuroo lets out a moan, the slightest brush of your hand on his nipples making him crave for you even more. "Zip it open, princess, before I rip it off your pretty body," Kuroo growled, and you immediately comply, the cold breeze touching your bare chest.

He spreads the jacket open enough to expose your neck. Kuroo leans down and bites down, a growl coming from him as he left a bite mark on your neck. "You're **mine** , princess." Kuroo whispered, licking the spot underneath your ear. "You're mine to fuck and to spoil forever," Kuroo licks your earlobe and you shudder against his breath.

_ "And ever." _

His hips grind against yours, and you could feel how hard he was just for you. "Oh, baby. I'm gonna fuck you so good," Kuroo cooed, and you could only whimper. He kisses down your collarbone with ease, only just leaning down. He leaves wet kisses and marks, claiming you. "Don't hold back, Tetsu," you whine, tugging on his hair.

Kuroo responds with nothing but putting another mark on you, but your other hand grabs his chin and tilts it up, kissing him again. Kuroo was quite surprised, but was more than happy to comply. The two of you share a sloppy kiss, too greedy with each other. Hell, this whole thing just started and you were already feeling hot and bothered all for your Tetsu.

You hear a growl, and the sound of fabric ripping, and you break off the kiss, looking at Kuroo, whose sweater was now ripped off. His broad body loomed over yours, and he felt warmer than usual.

"Get on your knees," Kuroo growled, pulling away from you, and you unwrap your legs from him before getting on your knees just like a good girl. Kuroo could barely take off his sweatpants properly, too impatient, and if it wasn't for you pulling it down, he probably would've also ripped it off.

His cock sprang up, and he rests it ontop of your face. Was it your imagination, or was he larger than usual? "I'm gonna fuck your mouth, princess." Kuroo growled, prodding the head of his cock on your lips. "And you're gonna take every bit of my cock." He growled, nudging you to open your mouth, and you did.

You looked up at him as Kuroo slowly sheathes his cock in your mouth, and you could only hum. "God, princess. You're so fuckin' beautiful." Kuroo growled, grabbing your hair as he started to fuck your mouth.

"That's right, babygirl. Take that fucking cock," Kuroo growled, moving your head faster and meeting it with a snap of his hips. You gagged everytime he pushes in, the head of his cock filling your throat again and again, and gods, you loved it.

Your cunt was throbbing with excitement, and as if he had gotten you into some sort of spell, twitching by just the mere thought of being ravaged by your boyfriend right outside of the cabin where potential neighbours could see you.

"Fuuuck, yeah. You feel so fucking good, baby. Ah, Christ!" Kuroo gripped on your hair like iron, and tears stream your cheeks every time you gagged on his thick, veiny cock. Your other hand comes down, slipping through your pants and gently pressing on your throbbing clit to relieve yourself just a little, and Kuroo chuckles at this.

"Is my babygirl wet? You're getting off from being facefucked?" Kuroo growled, holding your head with both of his hands and pushing his cock in your throat much harder. You could only hum in response, not tearing your eyes away from him. "You're such a slutty princess, a-ah! Getting wet from having my fat cock down your throat," Kuroo grunts.

You press onto your clothed clit again, and you let out a garbled whine. "You like being face fucked like this?" He asked, thrusting into you mercilessly. "You're such a horny bitch, I'm starting to think you agreed to this trip, so I can have you all for myself," Kuroo muttered, and he buries himself deep within your throat. Kuroo lets out a moan, shuddering.

"My cock's in your throat so deep, princess. God!" he hissed, savoring the sensation and sight of you swallowing his cock whole, and the way your nose brushed against his skin at how fucking deep he had his cock in you. "You're gonna make me cum," Kuroo growled, almost completely pulling out and slamming his cock back in your mouth.

You could barely think of anything but how much you appreciated the way he was so aggressive in face fucking you. The way your throat made filthy noises every time he pushed in. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum in your mouth... Fuuuck-!" Kuroo rolled his eyes back, biting his lip. "Yeah? I'm gonna fill that fucking throat up with my cum." He hissed, fucking your mouth senselessly. He bites his lip, his hips getting erratic and sloppy, but it doesn't fucking matter because he was gonna make you savor his load. Gonna imprint in your mind how fucking good he's gonna taste.

"Yeah, fuck yeah, baby. You're hungry for my cum, aren't you?" Kuroo growled. "Don't worry, I'll- ah-fuuuuuck, I'll make sure to not waste a drop," Kuroo said. "I'm cumming- Fucking shit! Yeah, take it, baby!" Kuroo growled, before plunging in deep in you, and you let out a choked moan, feeling his seed in your tongue and throat.

Kuroo moans loudly, not giving a single shit if someone heard. "That's- A-Ah, my good girl," Kuroo hissed, and he could almost drool at how fucking good that felt. He slowly slips out of your mouth, and you stare at his still erect cock.

"Open wide, baby. Is that enough cum for my cumslut?" Kuroo asked, cupping your cheek, his thumb against your lips. You open your cum-filled mouth, some dripping off from your tongue. "Good. **Swallow**." Kuroo demands, and close your mouth and swallowed his bittersweet cum.

"You're so good to me," Kuroo purred, leaning down and helping you up. "I could say the same for you, Tetsu," you murmur against his lips. Kuroo chuckled, and you were back on your feet. Kuroo's hands find their way on your ass, and he pulls you close to him, growling as he squeezes it harshly.

"Are you mine, princess?" Kuroo asked, and you nodded. "Only yours, Tetsu," you purr, and Kuroo impatiently pulls down your pants. "Take it off," Kuroo whined. You pull away, much to Kuroo's dismay, and comply to his request. He didn't ask you to take off your underwear, _right?_

You should've seen the irritated look on his face when he saw your white cotton panties, the small bow on it pissing him off even more. You squeak when he pushes you back up on the tree, holding you up by your ass. "Don't play dumb with me, princess. Now's not the time," Kuroo growled, and your panties were snatched off with a flash.

You shiver as you feel your pretty pussy get exposed to the cold breeze, and Kuroo could practically smell the hormones coming from you. "Fuuck, babygirl. I can't wait to make you feel this cock," Kuroo said, rubbing the head of his cock on your soaking cunt.

"I don't need to prepare you, Christ, look at you, you're so fucking wet," Kuroo purred, pressing his forehead against yours. "I love you, Tetsu," you whimper, cupping his cheek. "So, so much," you say. "I love you too, F/N," Kuroo whispered, before leaning in and kissing you. You hold on tight onto him and let out a gasp when Kuroo grabs your leg, putting it above his shoulder, and then the other one.

"Fuck me, Tetsu," you whine. "Please. I want your cock inside me," you pleaded, and Kuroo's cock twitches. "Yeah? You want this cock in your pretty little cunt?" Kuroo asks, holding it and lightly slapping it against your clit.

"Please!" You beg, but with the compromising position you were in, you could barely do anything. "Tetsuuu..!" you whined, and Kuroo chuckles. "My babygirl's so bossy," Kuroo says, and you let out a hiss when he pushes his head in your tight cunt. He felt a lot thicker than usual. Not that you cared.

"Fuuuuckk...!" Kuroo hissed, biting his lip as he slowly sheathes himself in you. "You're so fucking tight and wet," Kuroo chuckled, and you could only whine. Despite his disoriented self, he was quite amazed at how fucking good you were taking his thick cock, the way it just disappeared in you and by the time he was fully in you, your eyes were rolled to the back of your skull, and you could barely fucking **think**. His cock stretched you out more than you could ever imagine, and Kuroo was trying his best to not just pound you against that poor tree right now.

"Balls fucking deep, baby," Kuroo chuckles, and he almost drools when he sees the bulge coming out from your tummy. "Te-Tetsu— Too big!" you choked out, the feeling of Kuroo's hair the only thing that kept your grasp of reality.

"Holy fucking shit, baby— A-Ah, are you gonna fucking milk my cock?" Kuroo growled, pulling out and slamming back into you, tearing a wail from your mouth. "Your pussy's made for me, babygirl," Kuroo says, pounding your pretty pussy hard. His balls slapped against your ass everytime he shoves his cock back in you. "Tetsurou...! You're so deep in me!" you gasped out. "Fuck yeah, I am. Feel this?" Kuroo grabs your hand and puts it above your tummy where you could feel his cock bulge out with every push he made. "Your body belongs to me, babygirl. Only _mine._ " Kuroo says, ramming deep in you.

You could feel every inch of him, especially with this position. His cock pressed against your cervix and it felt so fucking good. "Fuuuck, Tetsu!" You cried out, clawing onto his nape. "Please, please don't stop," you sobbed, feeling your tits bounce with every push forward he made. "Yeah? Want me to fuck you 'til you can't cum?" Kuroo asks, grabbing your jaw and making you look at him.

Your cunt twitches, and Kuroo grinned. "Oh? So you do," he chuckled. "You naughty girl," he growled. "You like the thought of me using your pretty cunt again and again?" he growled, and you couldn't even answer. You could only moan out your Tetsu's name and leave red marks on his skin. You weren't speaking much, but your pretty pussy and moans sure did speak for you.

"I wanna fucking _breed_ you, princess," Kuroo cooed as he pounded into you like the world was about to end. "Ah— Pleeeasee, Tetsurouuuu!" you cried out, your pussy twitching when the thought of him breeding you. "Yeah? Want my pups, babygirl? Want me to knock you up?" Kuroo bit his lip. "Yes, yesss! Please, please, Tetsu!" you rest your head on the tree, too pleasured to even hold your head up.

"I'm gonna fill you up with my cum," Kuroo said, staring at the way how his cock slid in your pussy with ease. And that bulge on your tummy was not helping. "I'm so fucking deep in you, it's bulging out," Kuroo chuckled. "See that?" Kuroo asked, slamming in you with power.

_ "It's all me, princess," _

You whimpered and cried out, not caring if someone could hear you. You were getting dicked down so fucking good, nothing else mattered but you and Kuroo. "Yes! Fuck me just like that, Tetsurou!" you rolled your eyes. "Want your cum— Your _pups_ , please!" you sobbed. "You're gonna get it baby, and by the end of this fucking trip, I'll make sure you're knocked up," Kuroo chuckled, keeping up his relentless pace. Kuroo admired the way you looked right now, being impaled on his cock and all marked as his.

"My fucking goodness, baby. Your pussy's so fucking pretty," Kuroo hissed. "The way you're taking my cock with your legs like this," Kuroo said, grabbing your jaw again and bringing you back to reality. "You like it when I fuck you like this? So hard and deep you can barely think and breathe," Kuroo purred.

"Yes, YES! Tetsuuuu~!" you cried out. Your throat felt a little hoarse at how loud you were screaming out. "Yeah? You're my slutty princess, aren't you?" Kuroo chuckled, ramming his cock in your tight cunt mercilessly. "I-I'm Tetsu's little slut!" you cried, your pussy clenching at the filthy nickname. "Yeah, baby? You're all mine, right?" Kuroo's cock twitches, eager to fill your womb up with his seed. "Ye-Yes Tetsu! All yours!" you cried out. "Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck! Cum for me, princess. Squirt on my cock, make a fucking mess," Kuroo demands. Aside from Kuroo's cock bulging out, there was another feeling in your tummy, the familiar pleasurable burn of your orgasm coming up was slowly building.

"Please— Tetsuuuuu~! Don't stop! I'm gonna cum!"

"Yeah? Baby's gonna cum? Gonna squirt on me, baby? I know you got it in you," Kuroo chuckled. "Touch yourself. Do it **now**." he adds, and your other hand goes down to rub your aching clit. As soon as your palm made contact with it, your whole body shook, and you screamed, your eyes rolling. "Tetsuuu please—!! Cumming— Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh, FUCK!" you sobbed, your mouth falling agape and your body shook as you came all over him. Kuroo growled. "That's it! Good girl. That's fucking hot, babygirl. Fuuuuck! You're gonna make me cum," Kuroo hissed.

"Knock me up, Tetsu— Need your cum," you whimpered, cunt sensitive with the relentless pounding he was doing to your cunt. "Kurooo, Tetsu pleaseee cum in me!" you pleaded, looking at him and down at your glistening pussy. "Fill my slutty pussy with your cum, I need it!" you cried out, and Kuroo plows you faster than ever, chasing his own release. "Yeah, baby! Fuck, I'm gonna breed you. I bet you'd look good with my cum dripping from that slutty pussy of yours," Kuroo said. "I'm gonna cum— F/N, fuck!" Kuroo bit his lip, his orgasm building up, but he was far from tired.

"Yes, yes, yesssss! Fucking take it!" Kuroo growled before sheathing himself deep in you. His cum spurts out, and Kuroo orgasms with a high-pitched whimper. You pull him close to you, as if you were securing his cum deep in your hole. Kuroo's hand drops to your tummy, caressing the bulge and then staring at your fucked out daze. Drooling and shaking, all just for Kuroo to see. You could pass out at how tired you felt, but Kuroo's hand on your cheek wakes you up.

"F/N," Kuroo says between pants. "Are you... Okay..?" he asked. You couldn't form decent words, but you let him know with a nod of your head. He cups your cheek and leans in, kissing you briefly. "Tetsu... I love you," you whispered, and Kuroo kisses your nose. "I love you too," Kuroo said. "My rut's died down for the meantime— I... It's gonna be back after a few hours," Kuroo says, letting down your wobbly legs and wrapping it around his waist instead.

"Just... Take me home... We'll talk about it there," you mumble weakly. Kuroo disregards the clothing and fabric everywhere, his top priority bringing his princess home.

Kuroo thought when he'd lay you down, you'd be asleep in an instant. But no, you sat up, waiting for him to speak.

It took Kuroo a while, but eventually he told you the truth. How he's born in a pack of werewolves, and every month, he goes into a horny frenzy, a rut, which you triggered for some reason.

Kuroo was so ready to be pushed away, but instead was met with you hugging him.

"I love you for who you are, Tetsu," you whisper, leaning your head on his shoulder. "I don't care if you're a vampire or a werewolf or whatever, you're mine, and I know you're made just for me," you say. Kuroo's eyes widen, and he could feel tears prick his eyes. You really are his soulmate. His one true mate.

"I love you so, so much," Kuroo kisses your forehead. "I love you too, Tetsurou," you smile.

— extended ending —

_ "Ah~! Ahh~! Deeper, Tetsu please~!" _

How many rounds was it? You lost count. Your legs were on Kuroo's shoulders again, and Kuroo's bred you for multiple times already.

And I don't think the two of you don't have any plans to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments for me to read !! 
> 
> also the whole list is published in my WattPad, @/MynameisKanra-chan. I won't upload it here because there's too many pairings. 
> 
> take a break, everyone! have a cookie <3


End file.
